


Financial Security

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Eli [13]
Category: The Flash, The Justice League - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Barry x Reader, Diana x Bruce
Series: Eli [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746694
Kudos: 22





	Financial Security

You blinked and it was Christmas. You and Barry had officially been a couple for a couple weeks at this point. It had been going smoothly so far and you were excited for Eli to open presents. Diana and Bruce had watched Eli the first weekend of the month so you and Barry could go shopping for him. Barry would be sleeping over Christmas Eve, and Henry would be driving up in the morning so they could all do Christmas morning together.

Barry was still a bit nervous about how things were going in the relationship but he was managing. They had found out it was Victor who anonymously told Maxwell about Barry and Eli. While Barry had been upset at first, he couldn’t stay mad at him. He knew he was just defending his honor a bit. They’d moved past it and it was history. 

It was the 23rd, and Barry was getting their things together for the next night. Eli was excited as he watched Barry pack. He was playing nearby with some toddler cars. “Mama?” He asked after a while. 

“Tomorrow, buddy.” Barry told him with a smile. 

Eli nodded and waved a car at him. 

Barry sat by him to play, thinking over the gift he had got you. He really hoped you liked it. He felt a bit of pressure in being a good partner but he told himself you liked him and chose to be with him. And that you loved Eli. That was the biggest thing. He reached up for his phone on the bed when it rang and smiled as you were FaceTiming. “Hi.” He grinned at you. “Eli was just asking about you.” 

You waved. “I was just thinking about you boys.” You smiled. “I got some fun hot chocolate flavors for tomorrow and wondered if I needed to get anything for Eli? Milk, more juice?” You offered. “Any snacks?” 

Eli climbed onto Barry. “Mama!” He smooshed his face to the camera. “Hi!” He giggled. 

“Hi, Eli!” You said excitedly. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

He babbled happily, leaning into Barry. “Maybe some baby crackers if you find them?” He smiled. “He likes those.” 

“Perfect.” You smiled. “I also made sure I had some cartoon Christmas movies for us.” You told him. “And snacks.” 

“Can’t wait.” He smiled. It was your first Christmas together. Hopefully the first of many. The two of you chatted for a bit before you had to go. “Say bye, buddy.” He told Eli. “We’ll see her tomorrow.”

Eli yawned a little. “Bye, mama!” He waved. He blew you a kiss, having gotten better. 

You giggled. “Bye, handsome.” You blew one back and waved at Barry. “See you tomorrow.” You looked forward to it. 

Barry smiled before hanging up and keeping a dopey smile on his face as he lifted Eli. Eli rested his head on his shoulder. He got him ready for bed, enjoying the holiday pajamas you and him had got for Eli. He looked adorable, so he snapped a picture for you. He loved sending over pictures. The other day he sent one of Eli with a bubble hat. He rarely sent selfies of himself though, something you encouraged but didn’t push. It made the ones you got more special. 

Barry went to bed that night overly excited which made him sleep late. And it made his alarm going off a rude awakening. He moved quickly to turn it off, groaning. “Dadaaaa.” Eli whined. 

Barry ran a hand through his hair before getting up to go greet the little guy. “Morning.” He chuckled as Ei looked annoyed. “Sorry.” He kissed his forehead. He lifted him. “We go see mama today.” 

“Mama.” He wiggled, cheering up a little. “Nummy?” He pointed to the door, wanting breakfast. 

Barry nodded. “Nummy.” He took him to the kitchen. They would probably head over mid morning. He quickly made him a bowl of cereal once he was in his chair. “There ya go.” 

Eli was his bubbly self by the time his breakfast was done. “Mama!” He sang. 

“Yep, we just have to get ready.” Barry smiled. “Lemme clean up breakfast and I’ll get us dressed.” He gave him a couple of blocks to play with while he did. He happily played with them, giggling. Barry smiled as he heard him babbling, loving that. He couldn’t wait for him to really be talking. 

Once both boys were ready and dressed, Barry texted you to let you know they were on the way. You replied with a bunch of heart eyes. He smiled widely to himself, Eli bundled up with a little Santa hat on as a surprise for you. He had spotted it and knew you’d love it. 

When you opened the door to let them in, you squealed. “Oh, that’s so cute!” You took Eli into your arms, kissing his cheeks. “The hat!” You grinned as he hugged your neck. 

Barry pouted. “Can I get kisses?” He asked shyly. 

“Of course!” You giggled, pulling him in for a kiss. You smiled against him before going to sit with Eli. “I’ve missed you both.” You helped the toddler out of his coat. 

“Mama!” Eli giggled up at you. “Hi.” He was over the moon to see you. 

“Hi!” You kissed his nose. 

Barry sat by you one he got his coat off and leaned his head shyly against your shoulder. “We missed you, too.” 

You intertwined your fingers, listening intently to Eli. He was clearly excited. He kept making the best expressions. You grinned, enjoying this. When Barry poked his leg, Eli made a noise at him, making you laugh. “Such a character.” 

Barry smiled. “He is. He didn’t get that from me.” He chuckled. “Think Victor and Arthur taught him.” 

You giggled. “I think so. I can see both of them. Even a bit of Bruce.” You tapped his nose. 

“Speaking of. How are Bruce and Diana?” He asked. “Still being flirty and acting like middle schoolers?” He chuckled.

“Yes.” You giggled. “He is like a little boy with his first crush. It’s both hysterical and adorable.” You smiled. “He was a mess the other day because Diana sent him flowers to work.” She went on. “He’d never been sent flowers before. He’s still talking about it.”

“That is such a Diana thing to do.” He smiled fondly. “Not something a lot of women would do.” He noted. 

“She enjoyed the reaction.” You smiled. “She got him roses and sunflowers.”

“Oh, that’s a pretty combination. What are your favorite?” He played with your fingers. He realized that he’d never got you flowers. That was bad, wasn’t it? 

You thought for a moment. “Y/F/F.” You smiled. “But it doesn’t bother me one way or the other if I get them.” You shrugged. 

He made a noise. “I’ll remember that.” He kissed your cheek.

You smiled and pecked his lips, giggling as Eli patted your cheek. “Mama. Me.” He poked you.

Barry smiled as you kissed Eli’s cheek, making him giggle again. “Another new word!” You said proudly. “He’s been getting more new words at daycare. I love it.” You tickled him. “You’re so smart!” He threw his head back, squealing with laughter. 

“I thought I heard music.” Diana came in, beaming. “Hello!” She waved at Eli then Barry. 

Eli climbed down and ran to her. “Hi!” He grinned. “Up?” He raised his arms up. 

Diana lifted him. “You’re grown!” She kissed his face much like you did. “Are you excited for Christmas tomorrow?”

He nodded quickly, pointing to the tree. “‘Esents.” He declared. 

Diana beamed. “That’s a big word.” 

You clapped from the couch happily. Wrapping your arms around Barry’s arm, you leaned against him. “He’s growing.” You sniffled. “Our boy is getting so big.”

Barry blushed but felt his heart skip as you said that. “He is.” He kissed the top of your head. “Soon he’ll be telling us all about school.” He knew that technically he had a few years, but he’d blink and that was it. Eli would be holding his hand on the first day of school. 

“No.” You pouted. “He’ll stay little.” You told him. 

“Yeah.” Diana said in the same tone. “He’ll be our little cutie.” She ran a hand through his hair. 

Eli nuzzled to her happily. He hadn’t seen her in a couple weeks. He enjoyed her hair and began playing with it. It was soft.

Bruce came in and snorted. “He’s smoother than me. I can’t touch the hair.” He said playfully. “I get swatted away.”

“You don’t have his gentle hand.” Diana smiled. “And he’s cuter.” She teased back.

“She’s got a point.” You nodded. He put his hand on his chest in fake offence, making you and Barry laugh. 

Eli giggled as you did. He wiggled to get back down to go back to you. “Hi, mama.” He climbed onto you. 

Bruce wrapped his arm around Diana happily. He kissed her cheek, smiling. “Surprised you haven’t been wanting to be called ‘mama’.” He whispered.

She smiled and kissed his in return. “Perhaps I haven’t mentioned it.” She countered, an amused look on her face. 

He chuckled softly. “Well, feel free.” He grinned.

“Yuck. There’s children here. Behave.” Arthur came in. “Hey, little man.” He grinned at Eli as he waved. He went over and crouched, offering him a knuckle bump. “Looking forward to Christmas?” 

Eli bumped his little fist to Arthur’s and nodded, pointing to the tree again. “‘Esents!” 

Arthur grinned. “Presents are the best part.” He chuckled. 

Eli reached for his hair and smiled. “He’s very into hair today.” Barry laughed. 

“It’s cute.” You smiled. 

Barry nodded. “As long as he doesn’t pull it.” He never tried. “But he seems gentle,” 

“Oh yeah. He’s just appreciating.” Arthur laughed. “I don’t blame him. I see him having some nice long hair when he’s older.” 

Barry laughed. “Yeah, maybe.” If that’s what Eli wanted.

Eli clapped and went back to cuddling you. “Mama.” He said happily. “Dada.” He pointed to Barry. 

You smiled as Arthur smirked at you. He still found it amusing.

“Shall I make some coffee?” Diana asked. “And some milk for Eli?” She tugged Bruce to help her. 

* * *

“Lunch.” Arthur called from the back door to where you and Barry had Eli outside. Eli ran towards Arthur, excited for food. Arthur lifted Eli up, tossing him in the air slightly before catching him and holding him close. Eli laughed and hung on to him. 

You smiled and took Barry’s hand as you went inside. Once inside, he helped you out of your coat. “Thank you.” 

He smiled shyly and pecked your lips. “You’re welcome.” He slipped his own off as you took your boots off. He loved spending the day with you and Eli so far. Especially since you both were usually too busy. He had the rest of that day, and all of the following day with you. 

“Smells great.” You complimented as you got to the kitchen. “What’s for lunch?”

“Special surf and turf.” Bruce nodded. 

Barry raised an eyebrow. “Special? Is that like when I hear people talk about special brownies on movies, because that doesn’t seem like something I’d expect from...you.”

Diana chuckled. “He says special because it’s homemade, not ordered.” 

“Man, kid got me excited.” Arthur shook his head. “Get my hopes up.” He chuckled.

You giggled. “You would be excited. So Bruce actually helped?” You asked your aunt. As far as you could recall, he didn’t cook. That was her, or Alfred.

“He supervised.” She smirked. “Even wore an apron.”

“Spicy.” Arthur smirked at his friend. 

Diana shook her head. “Such a child.” She chuckled as she set a platter on the table.

Barry looked at it and smiled. “Looks really good.” He complimented. Arthur was setting Eli up in a chair while everyone else helped set the table. Eli drank his juice happily once it was handed to him. 

“Tanks!” He got excited when Barry gave him a small plate. Barry grinned and kissed his head. 

You looked at them adoringly, so happy you were here. Once everyone was sitting, you all filled your plates and conversation started. You talked about school a bit when asked. You’d be going back on the 2nd, meaning you’d be back to school and working again. You hoped to save for a place. It would be nice to have your own little area. 

“I have a ton of connections. Obviously.” Bruce grinned. “So if you ever need to switch up your job, let me know.” He offered. “Maybe something that pays better.”

“Only if I earn it.” You told him. “Thank you for the offer.” You smiled. “I appreciate it.” 

He nodded. “Anytime.” He promised. 

“Or if you decide you’re into security.” Arthur grinned. “Security is good. Especially with the kid.” He pointed to Eli.

“I’d only be good at watching the cameras part.” You shrugged. “Not much else.” Did you look like someone that was good to be security? 

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. “I mean money security.”

“Oh.” You warmed. “That’s true. Money security would be for the best.” You nodded. Although, you weren’t sure why he brought up Eli. You weren’t financially responsible for him. All you did was buy dinner now and then, then presents. Should you be providing more? You’d ask Barry if he felt you should. 

“I mean, I do have a college fund I put into. For him.” Barry told Arthur. “I started it when I found out I’d have him.” 

Arthur, along with the rest of their friends, knew, but never said. “That’s good.” He nodded. “You’re a damn good dad.” He felt he didn’t get told that enough. 

Barry blinked then smiled. “Thanks. I try.” He said shyly. 

You smiled at him, squeezing his arm gently before going back to eating. “This is good, Aunt Diana.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled proudly. “I want to write a cookbook eventually.” She admitted. “Something homey.” 

You brightened. “That’s a great idea!” That sounded like something she would do really well with. 

“I didn’t know that.” Bruce looked at her. “I could get you all the best crew.” He’d do whatever he could to help her. “Photographers, publishers, the works.” It was cute how he sometimes forgot she was just as wealthy. 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Bruce.” Her voice was soft. “Just a small hobby I’d like to do.” She said it as if publishing a book was no big deal. She always did love trying new things. It was something Bruce loved about her. 

“If you need a taste tester, I’m in.” Barry smiled, Arthur nodding in agreement. “I’m sure Eli would be up for some finger foods.”

“Oh, maybe I could do a small kids section.” She smiled. “That would be fun.” 

Bruce stayed staring at her so lovingly. He knew she would be a good mom one day, and just hoped that he got to share that with her. He had fallen so fast and hard, he almost felt bad for teasing you and Barry. Almost. 

Eli giggled as he dropped some of his mashed potatoes. Then he started to lick his hand clean. Everyone laughed tenderly at him before Barry helped clean him up. “One day you’ll be using utensils better.” He chuckled. 

“He’s gotten a bit used to his baby spoon but more so as a drumstick.” You smiled. “He likes making music with it whether there’s food on it or not.” 

“So creative.” Diana laughed. “I hope he keeps that.” 

Eli waved as she smiled at him. He waved back, loving having all them around.


End file.
